


[vid] I am Free!

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Wonderful Days (2003)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Я свободен, словно птица в небесах...
Relationships: Cade (Wonderful Days 2003)/Jay (Wonderful Days 2003), Jay (Wonderful Days 2003)/Shua (Wonderful Days 2003)
Kudos: 1





	[vid] I am Free!

**Author's Note:**

> Audio: Ya Svoboden - Кипелов  
> Video: 원더풀 데이즈 / Wonderful Days / Sky Blue  
> Edited for WTF Dystopia 2016


End file.
